1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to control circuits for providing sweep voltages to receivers in a doppler satellite tracking station and, more particularly, to such control circuits having a digital memory therein.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art control circuits having memories for providing sweep voltages to receivers in doppler satellite tracking stations utilize magnetic amplifiers and related RC circuitry. Such circuits are expensive, complex, bulky and heavy. Such circuits age, causing component parameters to degrade making repair or replacement necessary. Also, numerous direct current voltage levels must be generated thereby adding weight, size and expense to the control circuit. In addition, since such circuits depend on RC circuitry to generate the sweep voltages, their speed is limited by their capacitor charging/discharging time. Also, due to the above limitations, such prior art devices lack sufficient accuracy to ensure optimum operation of the doppler satellite tracking station.